1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical contacts and connectors, and to compositions to improve electrical conductivity, and more particularly to an electrical contact enhancing coating for enhancing conductivity between electrical conductors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical contacts and connectors are subject to oxidation from exposure to the air and to damp, humid, or moist environments. The oxides of many metals, e.g., copper oxides, are nonconductive, thereby increasing electrical resistance, resulting in a loss of energy and power transfer. In addition, when viewed under a microscope, machined or plated electrical contacts have a rough surface finish, sometimes resulting in less than 5% surface contact between the two conductors. The decreased surface contact between the two surfaces can result in micro-arcing, with consequent distortion of audio and video signals, decreased power transfer, and lower energy efficiency.
Consequently, there is a need for a way to increase conductivity between electrical connectors and contacts to increase energy efficiency and decrease distortion of electrical signals. Thus, an electrical contact enhancing coating solving the aforementioned problems is desired.